La conjecture du millenium
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Est-il jamais trop tard pour arrêter Voldemort? S'il gagnait, que deviendrait le monde? Peut-on changer le passé? Voyage dans un autre millénaire.
1. La somme de tous les cauchemars

Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling. Maël m'a été gentiment prètée par Myriad de Siren.  
  
  
Millenium: règne de mille ans du Christ, le temps pendant lequel l'Ange du Seigneur a enchaîné Satan, au chapitre 20 de l'Apocalypse de St Jean.  
Les nazis parlaient également du IIIe Reich comme "empire pour mille ans".  
  
La Somme de tous les cauchemars  
**la conjecture du millenium ****episode**** 1**  
  
  
Voici le pire de tous les scénarii, le pire destin envisageable pour nos héros.  
  
Prologue: on commence ici  
  
C'est Harry qui parle  
  
Pourquoi, pourquoi avais-je été obligé de voir ça? Je savais qui était Voldemort, je savais qu'il était cruel. Je savais qu'il me haïssait. Et tout le monde se savait en danger. Mais je n'étais pas près à voir mes amis mourir. Pas comme ça... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à Voldemort. Déjà il a vaincu tous ses ennemis. Je vais mourir et ce sera fini. Plus personne ne peut m'aider. Et même si je le pouvais, pour qui me battrais-je? Je n'ai plus aucun ami à défendre. Même si ces événements s'étaient déroulés sous mes yeux, je ne parvenais toujours pas à les accepter. Comment en était-on arrivé là?  
  
Retour en arrière  
Harry se leva. Il espérait recevoir enfin des lettres de ses amis pour son anniversaire. Il se passait quelque chose de pas clair: les Dursley étaient très correct avec lui: même Dudley se montrait compréhensif en sachant qu'un ami d'Harry était mort. Mais Harry n'avait reçu aucun hibou.  
On sonna à la porte. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit. Percy était là.  
"Bonjour monsieur. Je représente le ministère de la magie. J'ai pour ordre d'emmener Harry immédiatement."  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry partait, sans dire au revoir tant Percy était pressant. Percy le conduisit dans un garage où stationnait un avion de combat..  
"C'est une invention du ministère. Invisible aux eux des moldus, objet moldu inconnu pour les sorciers. Propulsé par une dizaine de balais."  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry était à Poudlard. Percy n'avait pas dit un mot du voyage. Une fois Harry arrivé, Percy redécolla sans un mot. Dumbledore vint voir Harry.  
"Bonjour Harry. Nous avons décidé d'une rentrée anticipée par sécurité. Nous n'avons pas pu te prévenir, car par mesure de sécurité personne ne devait t'envoyer de hibou. Il a été décidé de te conduire à Poudlard d'urgence. Percy s'est porté volontaire: c'était le seul membre du ministère en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance.  
-Il avait l'air sombre.  
-Voldemort a fait tuer de nombreux membres du ministère, y compris les parents de Percy. Ceux de Cédric Diggory également."  
Harry était horrifié. Il alla retrouver ses amis, qui l'attendaient. Tous deux semblaient très tristes.  
"Je suis désolé Ron…  
-Tu sais, je ne suis pas seul à souffrir.  
-Comment ça?"  
Hermione lui tendit un numéro de la gazette du sorcier.  
"Le champion Viktor Krum, après avoir appris que sa petite amie (d'origine moldue) l'avait trompé, se donne lui-même la mort par Avada Kedavra." C'est vrai Hermione?  
-Je ne l'ai pas trompé. C'est Rita Skeeter qui a fait croire cela. Je n'aurais jamais dû la libérer.  
-Et il s'est suicidé pour cela?  
-Non, il m'a un jour dit qu'il préférerait mourir par n'importe quoi plutôt que l'Avada Kedavra. C'est un meurtre.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-C'était le seul à Durmstang à être contre Tu-sais-qui. Maintenant les Durmstang n'auront plus personne pour les dissuader de rejoindre l'ordre des ténèbres, d'autant plus qu'ils tiennent une semi-moldue pour responsable de sa mort.  
-Et ce n'est pas la seule victoire de Tu-sais-qui, renchérit Ron. Il a réussi à s'emparer d'Azkaban.  
-Ce n'est pas tout, intervint Dumbledore. J'ai reçu des photos de tous les fidèles rassemblés par Sirius. Massacrés.  
-Mais comment Voldemort a-t-il pu savoir où les trouver?  
-J'étais présent quand Dumbledore a dit à Sirius de se cacher chez Lupin, intervint Rogue. Dumbledore m'avais envoyé espionner le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai été pris et torturé, soumis au Véritasérum et à l'Impérium. J'ai tout avoué. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a relâché pour que Dumbledore sache qu'il avait perdu.  
-Et Hagrid?  
-Le voilà justement.  
-Quand moi et Olympe sommes arrivés auprès des géants, ils étaient déjà enragé. J'ai pu m'enfuir, mais pas Olympe.  
-Beauxbâtons n'a plus de directrice?  
-Beauxbâtons a été investie par les mangemorts, comme de nombreuses écoles de sorciers dans le monde.  
-Donc, toutes les forces qui restent pour arrêter Voldemort sont ici?  
-Oui. Ou bien Voldemort attaquera, perdra et nous aurons gagné. Ou bien ce dernier bastion tombera et ce sera fini. Le rapport de force est en train de pencher vers Voldemort. Nous devons être près pour la bataille finale. L'enjeux est terrible. Si nous perdons, j'ignore s'il restera quelqu'un pour s'opposer à Voldemort. "conclut Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry…" dit une voix que Harry n'aurait pas osé espérer entendre.  
"Cho?  
-J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir. Je ne sais pas si nous survivrons encore longtemps. Je me souviens que j'aimais celui qui fut le premier martyr de cette nouvelle guerre sombre. Et toi tu as échappé, et tu as ramené son corps. Mais combien de temps lui échapperons nous encore?  
-Arrête, nous vengerons Cédric, et nous vaincrons Voldemort.  
-Harry, écoute. Je sais que tu m'as aimé. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore, mais Cédric est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, je ne crois pas que je pourrai un jour en aimer un autre. Je voulais te le dire à toi, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le courage de le dire à tous. Voilà: la nuit qui précédait la troisième tâche… Enfin bref, je suis enceinte."  
Harry avait l'esprit beaucoup trop absorbé par les exactions de Voldemort pour en vouloir à Cédric d'avoir possédé le corps de Cho et d'être le seul qui l'aurait jamais possédé.  
"Donc cet enfant va naître sans père.  
-Oui. Sans père, et peut-être sans espoir de connaître un monde qui ne soit dominé par Voldemort.  
-Attend, Cho. Il y a un moyen.  
-Lequel?  
-Il faut cacher cet enfant parmi les moldus. Un orphelin peut vivre heureux chez les moldus.  
-Sans père ni mère? Non.  
-Alors tu ne vas pas le garder?  
-Si, mais j'irais l'élever chez les moldus. Je suis en train de te faire mes adieux.  
-Inutile de partir immédiatement Mlle Chang.  
-Professeur Dumbledore? Vous étiez là?  
-Mlle Pomfresh avait repéré le comportement étrange de Mlle Chang. Nous sommes tous solidaires avec vous. Je pense que vous pouvez rester ici encore quelques mois. Peut-être que Voldemort tombera d'ici là, hasarda Dumbledore sans tromper personne.  
-Vous avez raison, peut-être encore un peu. Mais je ne veux pas voir mon enfant - celui de Cédric - soumis à Voldemort.  
-Nous ferons tous pour empêcher cela, je vous le promet."  
  
Bien que l'atmosphère soit très lourde, le début de l'année se passe bien. Voldemort s'active à l'extérieur (mort de Karkaroff) et le ministère ne fait rien: les membres ont trop peur pour agir, et après l'enlèvement de Pénélope Deauclaire, même Percy ne cherche plus à s'opposer au seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais étrangement, Cho retrouve le moral. Elle demande un jour à Harry une mèche de ses cheveux, en donnant des explications peu convaincantes, mais Harry accepte, et elle l'embrasse (à l'américaine, ne vous inquiétez pas). Un jour, elle demande à Harry de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité.  
"Pourquoi?  
-S'il te plaît Harry. J'en ai besoin ce soir.  
-Pas sans explications. Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimerais jamais un autre garçon que Cédric, et tu me fais les yeux doux pour obtenir des faveurs idiotes. Alors explique.  
-D'accord, dit-elle après un long temps d'hésitation. J'ai découvert une formule pour ressusciter Cédric.  
-Quoi?  
-Tu as bien compris. Mais pour cela il me fallait un peu de mon sang, quelques cellules de son futur fils - les scientifiques moldus ont découvert qu'il y en avait quelques-unes dans le sang d'une femme enceinte - et quelques cheveux de son rival. J'ai réussi à voler les autres ingrédients à Rogue. Mais il faut utiliser la potion un soir de pleine lune - comme ce soir - à l'endroit où tu a ramené le corps de Cédric. Donc cette nuit, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de ta cape.  
-Je viens avec toi.  
-Quoi?  
-Attends moi ce soir à onze heures sous le tableau du chevalier de Catogan. Je viendrai avec ma cape."  
Quelques minutes avant l'heure convenue, Harry s'exfiltra du dortoir. Il parvint à l'endroit convenu, où il vit Cho. Il s'apprêtait à l'aborder quand…  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cho?  
-Hermione? dit une voix tremblante. Et toi?  
-Moi je suis préfète. Mais toi?  
-Hermione s'il te plaît moins fort, supplia Harry en retirant sa cape.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"  
Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement. Hermione était d'accord: elle voyait d'un bon oeil que le petit ami de Cho revienne, pour avoir le champ libre auprès d'Harry (Krum est mort, je rappelle).  
"On a déjà expérimenté la cape pour trois. Je viens avec vous." Cho et Harry acceptèrent.  
Le trio se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch, là où Harry avait lâché le corps de Cédric. Ils versèrent la potion de Cho, puis elle récita des incantations que ni Harry ni Hermione ne comprirent.  
Une ombre surgit et se plaça dans le rayonnement surgit de l'endroit où Cho avait versé la potion. Harry vit avec effroi que c'était un vampire. Le rayonnement fit passer la cape du mort-vivant du noir à l'argent. Il se mit à prononcer des paroles terrifiantes.  
"Je suis désormais le maître de Poudlard. Tu m'as rendu immortel grâce à ta potion. Je suis vampire d'argent pour l'éternité.  
-Cédric? Où est Cédric?  
-Cette formule n'était destinée qu'à transformer le seigneur goule allié à Voldemort - moi - en vampire d'agent. Et toi tu t'es empressée de la réaliser. Merci."  
Harry, Cho et Hermione lancèrent tous les sorts auxquels ils pensèrent contre le vampire d'argent, mais il les contrecarrait tous sans interrompre son rire affreux, et sans prendre la peine de riposter. Alertés par la lumière du sort, les trolls recrutés pour la protection de Poudlard accoururent. Mais la force du vampire était immense. Il tua certains trolls par la force de ses coups, d'autres par ses crocs et ses griffes fatales, d'autres enfin par des sorts de magie vampirique, mais beaucoup plus puissant qu'aucun vampire n'en avait jamais lancé. Dumbledore accouru, suivi des professeur Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Flickwick, et du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tous étaient experts en combat contre la magie noire et les morts-vivants. Mais aucun de leurs sorts n'eut le moindre effet sur la créature, qui attendait tranquillement que les défenseurs se lassent.  
"Mais qui es-tu? Que veux-tu?  
-Nosferultime, l'allié de Voldemort. Je suis aujourd'hui devenu invincible. Les vampires d'argent résistent à tout, même au Soleil - nous résistons même aux UVc qui tuent tous les êtres vivants. Mais jamais personne n'avait provoqué l'éveil d'un des nôtres. Je vous quitte, morts en sursis. Mais n'oubliez pas: Poudlard est désormais à moi. Je reviendrai un jour en réclamer le contrôle."  
Il s'évapora dans un éclair d'argent. Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore annonça que Poudlard était sous la menace permanente d'un monstre invincible. Mais la malédiction lancée sur Poudlard rendait la fuite impossible. Au-delà de l'enceinte s'étendait une brume infinie, que même les hiboux ne pouvaient traverser. Poudlard était en état de siège, plus vulnérable à une attaque de Voldemort qu'on ne l'avait jamais imaginé.  
  
Cho envisageait sérieusement de se suicider. Mais Harry parvint à la convaincre de rester en vie en lui rappelant qu'un suicide signifierait l'avortement de l'enfant de Cédric. Cho décide donc de ne rien faire. Dumbledore essaie tout pour désamorcer la malédiction mais même la fabrication de Portoloin ne fonctionne pas. Et Nosferultime ne se manifeste pas. Tous les professeurs et les bons élèves font des recherches mais il semble que le vampire d'argent soit réellement invincible.  
"Le pire, conclut Hermione, c'est que Vous-savez-qui a libéré cette horreur sur nous pour nous détruire mais en plus il risque de ne pas pouvoir le contrôler et d'être détruit lui aussi. En clair, plus rien ne peut empêcher la destruction totale et Vous-savez-qui lui-même va le regretter."  
  
Les mois passèrent. Mme Pomfresh dût assurer elle-même l'accouchement de Cho, qui se passa bien. Harry et Hermione vinrent lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie quelques jours après.  
"Ca va?  
-Oui, très bien. Mais… Mme Pomfresh, puis-je sortir une minute? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma valise. Je veux lui montrer une photo de son père. Harry, Hermione, vous voulez bien garder ce petit monstre quelques instants?"  
Elle sortit.  
"Bizarre qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt.  
-Oui confirma Harry. Oh non! Hermione, reste ici!"  
Harry partit en courant rattraper Cho avant qu'elle ne se suicide [Mais on t'a rien demandé Harry!]. Il passa le tableau du dortoir des filles de Serdaigle juste avant qu'il ne se referme. Il trouva Cho qui s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer un poignard dans le coeur.  
"Non arrête!  
-Je n'ai plus envie de vivre Harry.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide! hurla une voix qui glaça le sang d'Harry."  
Le vampire d'argent était apparu et il lança un sort d'attraction sur le couteau. Quand il l'eut en main, il le plia en deux.  
"C'est toi qui m'a donné mon invulnérabilité, alors tu seras ma compagne! Vampire d'argent pour l'éternité."  
Harry tenta inutilement quelques sorts sur le monstre. Il couru ensuite vers lui, décidé à lutter. Le vampire d'argent se débarrassa de lui par un sort d'expulsion.  
"Harry, prononça Cho agonisante, trouve mon enfant et… tue-le! Il ne doit pas passer sous le contrôle de ce monstre!"  
Harry sortit du dortoir sans oser regarder Cho, que le vampire d'argent s'apprêtait à mordre au cou.   
Il se précipita dans l'infirmerie. Mais quand il entra il reçu un sort de désarmement.  
"Je t'attendais Harry."  
Voldemort se tenait là. Hermione était attachée, et toutes les autres personnes présentes tuées, sauf le bébé. Voldemort avait pu transplaner à Poudlard grâce à une faille dans le système de protection ouverte par Nosferultime. Rapidement, les mangemorts et les vampires d'argent tuèrent tout le monde à Poudlard, sauf les Serpentards complices, et à l'exception de Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione, qu'ils gardèrent en vie un certain temps.  
"Nous avons gagné sur tous les front alors que Poudlard était isolé. Le ministère est sous notre contrôle. Tous les amoureux des moldus sont morts ou capturés maintenant.  
-Percy… Que lui avez vous fait?  
-Rien. Quand nous avons capturé Melle Deauclaire, nous l'avons immédiatement tuée. Enfin quand je dis immédiatement… Nous avons immédiatement commencé à la tuer, mais pas d'une manière trop rapide. Quand votre frère a appris que nous l'avions fait chanter avec une morte, il s'est suicidé. Personne d'autre au ministère n'a plus songé à s'opposer.  
-Mais vous ne soumettrez jamais tous les moldus.  
-Les moldus? Il a suffit de transplaner au Pentagone et de soumettre CINCSAC (Commandant en chef des forces aériennes stratégiques) à l'impérium, et il a provoqué la destruction d'une bonne partie du monde moldu. Le reste a été détruit par la riposte.  
-Au fait Harry, dit Nosferultime, je crois que tu l'aimais, cette fille. Mais sous la forme de Sinistra, elle sera ma compagne! Vampire d'argent pour l'éternité."  
En effet, Nosferultime s'était servi du sang du bébé pour rendre immortel le démon qui possédait Cho. Comme Sinistra pouvait imposer sa volonté au corps de la jeune fille, elle força Cho à regarder alors que les mangemorts torturaient d'abord Ron, puis Ginny, puis Hermione. Harry aussi avait été forcé à regarder. Les mangemorts lui avaient fixé la tête et coupé les paupières. Impossible de déterminer combien de temps cela dura.  
"Je peux l'achever? demanda Drago en désignant Hermione.  
-Non, n'y touche pas, répliqua le vampire d'argent.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je vais la transformer en vampire d'argent. Pas pour l'éternité, mais elle sera immortelle pendant quelques mois. Comme ça nous pourront … continuerLes vampires d'argent ne sont pas sensibles à la douleur mais les humains dont ils possèdent le corps le sont. Si tu veux, le démon que j'implanterai en elle peut le forcer à se laisser faire si tu souhaites la violer.  
-Avada Kedavra!"  
Tous les amis d'Harry étaient morts à présent.  
"Je me bat pour détruire les ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres, pas pour servir le sadisme de ce vampire, dit froidement Drago.  
-Il a raison, intervint Voldemort. Cela a assez duré. Maintenant il est temps d'en finir avec celui-là.  
-Attendez maître, demanda Lucius Malfoy. Tiens Harry, tu te souviens de ceci?" Il lui lança le carnet de Tom Elvis Jedusor à la figure. "La seule victoire que tu auras réellement remportée sur le seigneur des ténèbres finalement. Maintenant adieu."  
Harry entendit à peine l'incantation que prononça Voldemort et qui lui retira la vie.  
  
FIN_ à suivre…_   



	2. L'horloge du millenium

L'horloge du millenium   
**la conjecture du millenium ****episode**** 2**  


Maël est née dans un monde chaotique et désolé ou Voldemort règne depuis mille ans comme Imperior magique. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé combattre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais quand un jeune sorcier tué par Voldemort au début de son règne lui demande de détruire l'Imperior, elle décide d'accomplir cette mission que lui a confié ce Harry Potter.   


Pourquoi le ciel est-il noir? se demandait Maël. Elle n'en savait rien. Le ciel était noir depuis toujours, c'est tout, pensait-elle. L'explication ne lui serait sans doute jamais donnée durant les sept années qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à Poudlard.   
Cho, elle, savait, même si elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi le ciel était bleu avant. Elle regardait ces enfants qui entraient à Poudlard (et qui iraient tous à Serpentard, les autres maisons ayant été détruites). Elle regarda ensuite le ciel. Elle se souvenait que Voldemort avait lancé un sort pour obscurcir le ciel au début de son règne. Quand il prit le nom d'Impérior. impossible désormais de compter les jours. De toute façon, que Voldemort ait fixé leur durée à 20, à 24 ou à 28 heures, toutes les journées de Cho se ressemblaient: elle se faisait violer par Nosferultime, par pas mal d'humains, et torturer. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde pensait qu'elle aimait cela alors que c'était Sinistra qui la forçait. Mais au bout de quelques siècles on s'habitue. Et même si Cho n'en avait pas la moindre idée (et s'en foutait), cela avait commencé il y a mille ans. Ce jour-là s'était passée la seule chose que Cho ne puisse pas supporter. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient été torturés et tués à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Au moins Sinistra ne l'avait pas forcée à participer. Elle l'avait même autorisé à brosser les cheveux des deux jeunes filles après leur mort. (trop jeunes pour mourir: respectivement un et deux ans plus jeunes que Cho quand elle a été… pas tuée mais quoi? impossible à dire.) Et Cho devrait porter ce souvenir pour l'éternité. Mais de toute façon elle n'y pouvait rien, Sinistra possédait son corps. 

Maël est un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. De plus, elle respecte tous les règlements, bien qu'elle les déteste. Ainsi, elle a du mal a accepter de devoir s'incliner chaque jour devant la statue de Serpentard. La propagande officielle disait que Serpentard, de l'ancêtrel'Impérior, était le seul des fondateurs de Poudlard qui n'ait pas trahi le monde des sorciers. Et seuls les héritiers de Serpentard, l'Impérior à leur tête, se sont battu contre les traîtres lors de la Grande Bataille. Les vampires d'argent les ont aussi aidé. Mais quoi qu'en dise la propagande, Maël refusait de croire que l'extermination des moldus avait été nécessaire pour protprotéger sorciers. Et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas haïr - et le mot était faible - ce monstre de Nosferulime et cette salope de Sinistra. Quand à l'Impérior, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication que la vanité et le sadisme aux règles qu'il imposait depuis mille ans, car il avait réussi à devenir immortel. Mais évidemment n'en disait jamais rien. La police de l'Impérior l'aurait tuée.  


Mais aujourd'hui Maël sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter les ordres. Ainsi elle explora certaines parties interdites de Poudlard. Elle trouva un petit carnet à couverture noire. Apparemment personne ne s'en était soucié depuis longtemps mais il n'était pas abîmé. Comme si on avait appliqué dessus un sortilège de résistance à la dégradation. Elle l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient blanches. Elle écrivit "Je suis Maël Klostrom". Alors les mots "Je suis Harry Potter" s'affichèrent. Harry Potter… Un de ces terroristes amis des moldus vaincus par l'Impérior lors de la grande bataille. Elle l'interrogea. Harry lui raconta son histoire, celle de Voldemort, celle de Cho. C'était Voldemort lui-même qui avait fabriqué ce carnet. Mais Harry avait tué le souvenir de Voldemort. Et trois ans plus tard, quand Harry était mort à proximité du carnet, il avait pris sa place. À partir de ce jour, Maël décida de renverser l'Impérior.   


Maël suivit un entraînement intensif pour devenir une sorcière de haut niveau. Mais Dregor Shelton, le préfet-en-chef, finit par découvrir son manège.  
"Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu autant aux sortilèges de combat?  
-Parce que ce sont les plus… intéressants.  
-Si tu t'intéresses aux sorts de combat tu devrais avoir fait une demande pour entrer dans la police.  
-Mais je ne veux pas.  
-Étrange. Petrificus totalicus!"  
Neutralisée, Maël subit une fouille au corps. Dregor trouva le carnet.  
"C'est un objet qui appartient aux anciens terroristes. Ton cas relève de la cours des Élus."  
Maël allait donc se retrouver face aux tribunal des Premiers Serviteurs de l'Impérior. Un juge un peu juste aurait considéré qu'une fille si jeune était influençable, et donc non condamnable. Mais dans le cas des Premiers Serviteurs, la question était de savoir comment ils allaient la tuer, et combien de temps ils la torturerait au préalable. Dregor lança une incantation et descendit Maël dans le jardin de Poudlard. Sinistra apparut et se posa.  
"Merci. Laisse-la moi, je vais m'occuper de l'interroger." Et elle la descendit dans un cachot de Poudlard.  


"Donc tu as lu ce livre. Tu sais donc qui je suis?  
-Oui, Cho Chang."  
Sinistra abandonna son aspect macabre de vampire d'argent pour prendre celui de la superbe jeune fille autrefois connue sous le nom que Maël venait de prononcer. Aucune fille en ce siècle n'était aussi belle qu'elle (les filles de ce siècle ne soignaient pas énormément leur apparence, entre autres parce que Sinistra tuait toute fille jugée plus belle qu'elle).  
"Est-ce que tu me trouves belle?  
-Oui.  
-Toi aussi. Si tu ne t'enlaidissais pas volontairement Sinistra t'aurait déjà tuée. Mais tu sais que ma beauté m'a valu l'amour d'un garçon, pour mon malheur.  
-Au moins deux. Cédric et Harry.  
-Mais Harry aimait Hermione.  
-Non, il me l'a dit. Sa douceur envers toi n'était pas seulement due à ses remords d'avoir provoqué la mort de Cédric, mais il t'aimait. Et le souvenir que j'ai retrouvé est très attristé de ton sort. Oh Cho, mille ans ne t'on pas suffi pour comprendre? D'ailleurs Harry m'a dit que tu le savis. Tu te mens à toi-même.  
-Moi j'ai seulement ce que je mérite. Mais quand je repense à Ginny et Hermione… Au fait, Harry est mort sans le savoir, mais je leur ai brossé les cheveux après leur mort. Je me souviens d'un autre détail que Harry n'a jamais su. Tu sais que Drago a refusé de violer Hermione et l'a achevée au lieu de la livrer aux tortures que lui réservaient les vampires d'argent. Eh bien Sinistra l'a tué peu de temps - quelques heures - après pour le punir. Et cette Sinistra est en moi. Vampire d'argent pour l'éternité."  
Sinistra repris son aspect.   
"Cette fille que tu viens de voir m'appartient. Elle souffrira pour l'éternité. Et toi c'est l'Impérior qui va décider combien de temps tu vas souffrir."  
Elle ligota Maël et l'emporta à la forteresse de l'Impérior.   
  
L'Impérior était effrayant. Il portait une armure qui faisait douter Maël qu'il fut humain (imaginez un mélange du Voldemort actuel, de Dark Vador, du Bouffon Vert dans Spider-man le film, et du Seigneur Zedd).  
"Tu as donc voulu me défier? Répond!  
-Oui seigneur Impérior, répondit une voix fluette et tremblante.  
-Tu as communiqué avec cet ancien terroriste. Il t'a appris pas mal de mensonges, j'imagine.  
-Oui, y compris votre vrai nom.  
-Doloris."  
Comme si les méthodes d'éducation appliquées par Voldemort n'avaient pas habitué Maël à la douleur. Le Doloris n'avait plus d'effet impressionnant.  
"Impérior Voldemort est mon seul et unique authentique nom!  
-Je m'excuse, seigneur Impérior.  
-Et qu'as-tu appris d'autre?  
-Il m'a raconté une histoire sur sa mort, sur celle de ses amis. Et Cho Chang m'a raconté que Sinistra avait assassiné Drago Malfoy pour avoir mis fin aux souffrances d'Hermione."  
Sinistra aurait tué Maël si deux gardes ne s'étaient pas interposés. Voldemort réfléchit, d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ces noms.  
"Sinistra, Nosferultime, je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toi mein Schatz [mot très ambigu pour les cours d'Allemand de Poussière: mein Schatz signifie littéralement mon trésor, mais ce mot peut aussi bien être un véritable compliment amoureux que signifier salope, puisqu'il est utilisé pour racoler les prostituées] tu vas m'affronter en duel pour rappeler la dureté de l'Impérior face à la rébellion. Tu mourra demain. En attendant conduisez-la dans une cellule."  
  
Le lendemain, Maël fut traînée dans une arène. Elle était seule face à l'Impérior. Des milliers de personnes étaient dans les gradins. Mais pourquoi n'en profitaient ils pas pour tuer ce monstre? Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour y arriver. Mais tout le monde était contre Maël. Sinistra et Nosferultime étaient là, surveillés par des gardes d'élite de l'Impérior. Tout le monde avait reçu l'interdiction absolue d'intervenir quoi qu'il arrive.  
"Sujets du monde magique! Aujourd'hui est le plus grand jour depuis la défaite des terroristes pro-moldus! J'ai achevé la construction de l'horloge du millenium. Un seul de ses tours permet de retourner mille ans en arrière. [encore mieux que le retourneur de temps dans mystères et secrets] Je vais m'en servir pour retourner à l'époque où mon ancêtre Serpentard foulait encore cette terre. Mais avant je tiens à tuer devant vous la dernière des terroristes.  
-Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! scanda la foule."  
Maël tenta quelques sorts contre l'Impérior. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les contrecarrer, son armure le protégeait. De temps à autre, il s'amusait à lui lancer un sort mineur qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à surmonter.  
"Maël, que peux-tu contre celui qui a obscurci le ciel?  
-Obscurcir? Je sais faire."  
Les ténèbres recouvrirent l'arène. Personne ne voyait rien, à part Maël, car le lanceur du sort était protégé, et Voldemort, dont le casque avait des yeux magiques surpuissants.  
"Cela ne suffira pas à percer mon armure.  
-Mais pourquoi la percer?"  
Et en quelques sorts, Maël recouvrit l'armure des ténèbres de résine. Puis elle courrut dans le dos de l'Impérior et lança un sortilège de durcissement. L'Impérior ne put empêcher Maël de se glisser dans le palais, qui touchait l'arène. Il mit longtemps à lancer un sort de démontage de l'armure (très délicat sans baguette), puis un sort de nettoyage et un autre de remontage. Il cherchait Maël du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. Après un éclair de lucidité, il ordonna aux vampires d'argent de le suivre et fonça dans le palais. Ils arrivèrent davant l'horloge au moment où Maël touchait le sablier. Pas le temps de faire un deuxième tour. Elle le lâcha et disparut. L'horloge ne la suivit pas, car ce retourneur de temps-là était conçu pour ne pas suivre son utilisateur. Mais l'Impérior ne put la suivre. Car l'Impérior n'existait pas en l'an 3000. Il n'existait pas à cause d'événements survenus mille ans auparavant, notamment grâce à une fille appelée Maël.  
  
FIN_ à suivre…_


	3. La prisonnière de l'ombre

La prisonniere de l'ombre  
**la conjecture du millenium ****episode**** 3**  
  
  
Harry sait que Voldemort prépare une attaque. Mais doit-il vraiment aider cette jeune fille prisonnière de Voldemort? Se peut-il vraiment que cette Maël soit venue l'aider? Comment se pourrait-il que ce soit lui, Harry, qui lui ait confié cette mission? Et se peut-il vraiment qu'elle vienne d'un autre millénaire?   
  
  
Explication: le monde tel qu'il est dans les deux histoires "La Somme de tous les cauchemars" et "L'horloge du millenium" est un univers A, d'où Maël a disparu. Dans l'univers B, Maël est sortie du néant peu après la mort de Cédric Diggory. Si Maël ne parvenait pas à changer le cours des choses, les mêmes événement se répéteraient dans l'univers B comme ils se sont produit dans l'univers A. Donc la même histoire de Maël se reproduira… en boucle! Sauf si Voldemort comprend qu'une fille venue du futur a tenté de contrecarrer ses plan et décide de ne pas construire de retouneur de temps, ou de tuer les parents de Maël avant sa naissance. Mais si Maël parvient à arrêter Voldemort pendant la 5e année d'Harry, alors l'univers A sera remplacé par un univers B dans lequel le monde n'est pas contrôlé par Voldemort. Comme Maël va réussir, l'univers A n'existe plus à partir du moment où Maël a touché le retouneur de temps.  
Conséquence: Voldemort n'existe plus pour envoyer des traqueurs à la poursuite de Maël. Pour cela il faudrait qu'il y ait en l'an 3000 de l'univers B des partisans de Voldemort malgré sa défaite, qu'ils sachent que Maël est responsable de la défaite de Voldemort et qu'ils montent un retourneur pour aller aider Voldemort. Car s'il existe une Maël dans l'univers B, il est inutile de la tuer. La Maël qui a permis la victoire sur Voldemort au XXe siècle de l'univers B viens de l'univers A. Tuer une Maël bis née au XXXe siècle dans l'univers B ne rétablirait pas l'Impérior. De même, si Maël tue au XXe siècle de l'univers B un mangemort qui est en fait son ancêtre, ça n'a pas d'importance, cela empêchera une Maël bis de naître dans l'univers B, mais cela ne changera rien dans l'univers A. Et si une Maël bis naît au XXXe dans l'univers B, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle remonte à son tour le temps. Si elle remontait le temps jusqu'à quelques secondes après la date à laquelle est arrivée la première Maël, il y aurait deux Maël pour combattre Voldemort dans l'univers C (à moins qu'effrayées par la vue d'un double, elles ne s'entre-tuent).  
Maintenant imaginons qu'en l'an 3000 de l'univers B, des néo-mangemorts aient envoyé un des leurs pour empêcher Maël d'arrêter Voldemort. S'il arrive après Maël, il pourra la traquer et la tuer. Maël ne pouvant agir, les événements de l'univers C seront semblables à ceux de l'univers A.  
S'il arrive avant Maël, c'est plus compliqué: il se retrouve dans l'univers A puisqu'il se situe avant le point de divergence des univers A et B, qui est l'arrivée de Maël. Donc Maël n'apparaîtra pas dans cet univers C (le A modifié par le néo-mangemort). Mais si le néo-mangemort ne change rien au destin, les événements de l'univers A se reproduiront, et Maël naîtra et remontera le temps. Elle surviendra donc au XXe siècle de l'univers C. Et son arrivée sera le point de divergence entre les univers C et D. Dans cet univers D, Maël sera traquée et tuée par le néo-mangemort, et là encore les événements de l'univers A se reproduiront car elle n'aura pas agi. En continuant ainsi, dans un univers E le néo-mangemort devra traquer et tuer deux Maël, trois dans le F… Mais le néo-mangemort peu aussi prévenir Voldemort de ne pas construire de retourneur de temps ou de ne pas laisser naître Maël.  
Je considère qu'à partir du moment où Maël a créé un univers B en modifiant le passé, l'univers A n'existe plus que dans son souvenir. Il pourrait continuer d'exister en parallèle, mais s'il existait un univers où Cho est torturée pour l'éternité et Voldemort maître du monde pour plus longtemps encore, ça n'est pas un happy end.  
Dans le quatrième épisode, vous verrez que tous les personnages ne comprennent pas vraiment ces paradoxes temporels. Mais la conception que j'apporte a un inconvénient: appliquée à Mystères et secrets, elle interdirait à Harry de poursuivre Voldemort dans le passé.  
  
Et maintenant je vais vous raconter comment Maël a provoqué la chute de Voldemort dans le XXe siècle de l'univers B. Mais après que vous soyez allé prendre de l'aspirine.  
  
Maël n'était pas vraiment hors de danger. Elle se trouvait à l'époque de la grande bataille dans la forteresse de Voldemort. Elle commença prudemment à l'explorer.   
"Plus un geste!  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-Un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres. Et tu vas voir comment il traite les espions."  
Maël fut conduite devant Voldemort.   
"Comment t'appelles-tu?  
-Maël, seigneur impérior.  
-Comment m'as-tu appelé?  
-Seigneur Impérior. Avant de m'envoyer ici, vous m'avez dit que je ne devais vous appeler que par ce nom-là.  
-T'envoyer ici?  
-Je viens du futur. Vous m'avez demandé de retourner à l'époque de la Grande Bataille pour accomplir une mission.  
-Quelle mission?  
-En l'an 3000, vous avez acquis une quasi-immortalité et construit un retourneur de temps capable de renvoyer des millénaires dans le passé. Vous m'avez chargé de retourner à l'époque de la Grande Bataille.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Vous avez perdu inutilement un grand nombre de serviteurs fidèles. Vous m'avez chargé de vous informer dans le passé des stratégies à appliquer pour une victoire moins coûteuse.  
-Ton histoire est étonnante, mais je ne serais effectivement pas allé moi-même dans le temps. Et tu connais mon nom secret, que je gardais pour moi et ne comptais révéler que le jour de la victoire. On n'invente pas une histoire pareille. Je t'écoute."  
  
Harry se leva. Il espérait recevoir enfin des lettres de ses amis pour son anniversaire. Il se passait quelque chose de pas clair: les Dursley étaient très correct avec lui: même Dudley se montrait compréhensif en sachant qu'un ami d'Harry était mort. Mais Harry n'avait reçu aucun hibou.  
On sonna à la porte. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit. Percy était là.  
"Bonjour monsieur. Je représente le ministère de la magie. J'ai pour ordre d'emmener Harry immédiatement."  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry partait, sans dire au revoir tant Percy était pressant. Percy le conduisit dans un garage où stationnait un avion de combat..  
"C'est une invention du ministère. Invisible aux eux des moldus, objet moldu inconnu pour les sorciers. Propulsé par une dizaine de balais."  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry était à Poudlard. Percy n'avait pas dit un mot du voyage. Une fois Harry arrivé, Percy redécolla sans un mot. Dumbledore vint voir Harry.  
"Bonjour Harry. Nous avons décidé d'une rentrée anticipée par sécurité. Nous n'avons pas pu te prévenir, car par mesure de sécurité personne ne devait t'envoyer de hibou. Il a été décidé de te conduire à Poudlard d'urgence. Percy s'est porté volontaire: c'était le seul membre du ministère en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance.  
-Il avait l'air inquiet.  
-Voldemort n'a commis aucune action depuis la mort de Cédric. Il a renoncé à envoyer des émissaires aux géants avant le ministère, il n'a rien fait pour rallier les détraqueurs… Le ministère a d'ailleurs enfin décidé de détruire ces monstres et de les remplacer par des gardes humains. Voldemort n'a même pas mené de représailles quand le ministère a opéré un coup de filet, et arrêté un grand nombre de mangemorts infiltrés. Des mangemorts ont été liquidés sans que Voldemort ne réagisse. Il doit préparer quelque chose."  
Harry était anxieux. Il alla retrouver ses amis, qui l'attendaient. Tous deux semblaient contents de le retrouver.  
"Ca va les amis?  
-Les mouvements de Voldemort nous inquiètent, tu sais.  
-Comment cela?"  
Hermione lui tendit un numéro de la gazette du sorcier.  
"Le champion Viktor Krum échappe à un assassinat. Un mangemort est repéré à Durmstang. Après interrogatoire musclé, il avoue avoir reçu l'ordre de tuer Krum en camouflant son acte en suicide. Mais son renoncement et sa tentative de fuite précipité ont permis de le repérer. Les élèves de Durmstang font le pacte de traquer tous les mangemorts." C'est vrai Hermione?  
-C'était le seul à Durmstang à être contre Tu-sais-qui. Maintenant les vont tous haïr l'ordre des ténèbres.  
-Toutes les attaques menées par Voldemort ont échouées?  
-Oui, il doit concentrer toutes ses forces pour attaquer Poudlard. Ou bien Voldemort attaquera, perdra et nous aurons gagné. Ou bien l'école tombera et le rapport de force penchera vers Voldemort. Nous devons être près pour la bataille finale. L'enjeux est terrible. Si nous perdons, j'ignore s'il restera quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour s'opposer à Voldemort, mais il y a de l'espoir." conclut Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry…" dit une voix que Harry n'aurait pas osé espérer entendre.  
"Cho?  
-J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir. Je ne sais pas si nous survivrons encore longtemps. Je me souviens que j'aimais celui qui fut le premier martyr de cette nouvelle guerre sombre. Et toi tu as échappé, et tu as ramené son corps. Mais combien de temps lui échapperons nous encore?  
-Arrête, nous vengerons Cédric, et nous vaincrons Voldemort.  
-Harry, écoute. Je sais que tu m'as aimé. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore, mais Cédric est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, je ne crois pas que je pourrai un jour en aimer un autre. Je voulais te le dire à toi, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le courage de le dire à tous. Voilà: la nuit qui précédait la troisième tâche… Enfin bref, je suis enceinte."  
Harry avait l'esprit beaucoup trop absorbé par les exactions de Voldemort pour en vouloir à Cédric d'avoir possédé le corps de Cho et d'être le seul qui l'aurait jamais possédé.  
"Donc cet enfant va naître sans père.  
-Oui. Sans père, et peut-être sans espoir de connaître un monde qui ne soit dominé par Voldemort.  
-Attend, Cho. Il y a un moyen.  
-Lequel?  
-Il faut cacher cet enfant parmi les moldus. Un orphelin peut vivre heureux chez les moldus.  
-Sans père ni mère? Non.  
-Alors tu ne vas pas le garder?  
-Si, mais j'irais l'élever chez les moldus. Je suis en train de te faire mes adieux.  
-Inutile de partir immédiatement Mlle Chang.  
-Professeur Dumbledore? Vous étiez là?  
-Mlle Pomfresh avait repéré le comportement étrange de Mlle Chang. Nous sommes tous solidaires avec vous. Je pense que vous pouvez rester ici encore quelques mois. Peut-être que Voldemort tombera d'ici là, hasarda Dumbledore avec un optimisme à peine exagéré.  
-Vous avez raison, peut-être encore un peu. Mais je ne veux pas voir mon enfant - celui de Cédric - soumis à Voldemort.  
-Nous ferons tous pour empêcher cela, je vous le promet."  
  
Harry voit une fille qu'il ne connaît pas (en fait, Maël) apparaître dans ses rêves.  
"S'il te plaît Harry…  
-Qui es-tu?  
-Aide moi Harry." Sa voix parvenait comme un lointain écho.  
"Je suis prisonnière dans la forteresse des ombres de Voldemort. Aide moi Harry."  
Étrangement, après chaque rêve, Harry sent sa cicatrice le chatouiller (non, pas le brûler). Il finit par se décider à en parler à Dumbledore. Après visualisation dans la pensine, Dumbledore établit la localisation de la forteresse des ombres et un plan de celle-ci. Il décide d'organiser une réunion ultra-secrète avec le ministère. Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Harry, Percy et Fudge y sont conviés.  
"Madame, Messieurs, annonça Dumbledore. Les songes de monsieur Potter ici présent ont permis de localiser une base stratégique de Voldemort. Il y retient vraisemblablement une jeune fille dont nous ignorons tout.  
-Et sommes-nous sûr de l'existence de cette forteresse?  
-Il y a à l'endroit supposé de cette base un grand nombre de sorts de protection anti-moldus et aussi anti-sorciers. Il faudra prévoir des forces importantes pour réussir cet assaut.  
-Et est-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'un piège?  
-Oui. Nous devons donc prévoir d'attaquer par des moyens auxquels Voldemort ne peut pas s'attendre.  
-Je propose d'utiliser le simili-avion de combat. On a reproduit exactement un bombardier moldu, on peut très bien s'en servir pour lancer un missile sur la forteresse de Voldemort. On ne les a pas retiré du plan qu'on a reproduit.  
-Mais on risque de tuer la prisonnière.  
-Non, seule la partie supérieure de la forteresse sera détruite. Et selon les indications d'Harry, cette fille serait détenue en sous-sol.  
-Mais avons-nous des chances de tuer Voldemort?  
-Avec de la chance oui. Nous tuerons à coup sûr quelques mangemorts, quand à savoir s'il y aura des responsables importants parmi eux, c'est l'affaire du hasard. Mais ceux que nous n'aurons pas tué s'enfuiront probablement. Et nous aurons perdu une arme secrète.  
-Mais il n'y a aucun autre moyen de frapper une place-forte de Voldemort sans encourir des pertes terribles, conclut Fudge. Vous piloterez cet engin pour mener l'assaut contre la forteresse des ombres, Mr Weasley.  
  
Percy devait donner le signal de l'attaque. Puis les unités volantes débarqueraient par vagues successives. Harry avait été placé dans la dernière. Quand il débarqua, il n'eut rien à faire. Il y avait partout des cadavres de mangemorts. Bien d'autres étaient à terre, vaincus par les commandos. Mais le désordre montrait qu'une retraite désorganisée était survenue. Apparemment les mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre d'empêcher les autres de fuir. Beaucoup s'étaient donc entre-tués. Harry descendit dans les étages du bas. Les mangemorts hébétés qui n'avaient pu fuir se rendaient sans combattre. Harry trouva Maël terrifiée.  
"Harry!  
-Qui es-tu petite?  
-Oh, j'ai tant de choses à t'expliquer…"  
Mais dans l'immédiat les commandos achevaient de "nettoyer" la forterresse. Dumbledore demanda à cesser de paticiper à l'opération et ramena Harry à Poudlard, avec Maël. Le lendemain, l'opération était acclammée dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais l'existence de Maël était passée sous silence. En tout cas l'assaut avait été un succès. Seule une poignée de mangemorts s'était échappée. Percy avouait dans un interview que l'opération avait été organisée avec l'aide de consultants militaires moldus. Efficace en tout cas.  
  
Dumbledore et Harry entreprennaient d'interroger la jeune fille.  
"Qui es-tu?  
-Je m'appelle Maël Klostrom. Je suis née à la fin du XXXe siècle.  
-Quoi??!!  
-Je crois que je suis née dans un peu moins de mille ans. J'ai remonté le temps d'environ mille ans." Et elle raconta toute son histoire, mais pas ce qui concrnait Cho.  
"Donc, Voldemort nous a tous tué?  
-Oui. Et c'est bien pire pour Cho.  
-Cho? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans?  
-Est-ce qu'elle peut venir? Et Hermione, Ginny et Drago, si possible."  
Tous quatre furent appellés.  
"Cho, est-ce que tu as commencé à préparer la potion pour réssuciter Cédric?  
-Comment le sais-tu?  
-Tu m'as raconté pourquoi tu le regrettais tant. C'est une malédiction faite pour créer un démon immortel, le vampire d'argent.  
-Quoi?  
-Toi, tu es devenue Sinistra, sa compagne, vampire d'argent pour l'éternité. Et l'enfant de Cédric que tu attends a été tué le jour de sa naissance.  
-Professeur Dumbledore, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me tue pour échapper à ce destin.  
-On peut vaincre le destin si on le connaît. Minerva! appella-t-il. J'ai une mission très délicate pour vous, expliqua-t-il quand elle arriva. Vous allez vous débrouiller pour expédier Cho chez les moldus en sécurité loin de l'Angleterre. Je ne veux pas savoir où elle se cachera, et vous devez être la seule à le savoir. Et quand ce sera fait, je vous lancerai un sort d'amnésie. Lancé par moi, ce sort ne peut être brisé, même par Voldemort.  
-Compris."  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall emmena Cho après qu'elle eut fait ses adieux.  
"Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir? demanda Drago.  
-Parce qu'on m'a raconté votre histoire. Ginny et Hermione ont été torturées et tuées, et Cho m'a dit qu'elle leur avait ensuite brossé leurs cheveux.  
-Et moi? interrogea Drago, qui tremblait autant que les autres.  
-C'est toi qui a executé Hermione. Après que Nosferultime t'ait proposé de la violer."  
Drago courrut vers la porte et s'enfuit au dortoir des Serpentards. Hermione tenta de le rattraper. Les autres ne savaient que faire.  
  
"Professeur, peut-on faire confiance à cette fille? Peut-être que Voldemort a fait exprès de nous laisser la prendre parce que c'est une espionne.  
-Nous le saurons bientôt, ne t'en fait pas."  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione tentait de consoler un Drago en larmes.  
"Drago… Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça  
-Que sais-tu de moi?  
-Tu n'est pas un monstre, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas violée. Tu as des préjugés stupides à cause de ton père. Tu l'admires, et tu cherche à marcher sur ses traces.  
-Je le hais. Je cherche à l'humilier, pas à le satisfaire. Et si j'ai refusé de te violer, ce n'est pas parce j'avais des scrupules. Je ne rêve que de ça, de te tuer moi-même après l'avoir fait. Mais seul. Je t'ai tuée parce que ce Nosferultime m'a humilié en devinant mon souhait.  
-Cela s'est passé dans une autre trame temporelle. Cela ne se passera jamais dans cette trame-là. Ces mille ans d'événements dans la trame temporelle de cette fille ne doivent pas exister.  
-Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Mais je dois vaincre mon destin, qui est d'être un mangemort et de tuer des innocents comme toi.  
-Tu t'es laissé entraîner dans cet engrennage parce que tu ne savais pas. Maintenant tu sais, tu peux réécrire ton destin. Et tu es capable de faire le bien. Tu m'a tuée pour m'éviter d'être torturée pendant plusieurs jours. Et c'est pour ça que tu as été tué peu après. Pour avoir privé Nosferultime de son plaisir sadique.  
-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te tuer. Et de me tuer.  
-Réflechis bien. Je te laisse, mais tu as encore à te décider."  
  
Harry fait encore un rêve avec Voldemort et les quelques mangemorts qui restent.  
"Nous nous sommes fait avoir.  
-Elle a menti. C'était juste une espionne.  
-Non, elle connaissait mon nom secret. Elle venait réellement du futur, mais pour changer son passé. Dans son époque, j'ai triomphé, mais elle a remis cette victoire en cause. Pour éviter la défaite, je vais changer radicalement de plan. Je n'ai pas le choix, Nosferultime s'énervait parce que la petie idiote de Poudlard ne l'a pas transformé en vampire d'argent, et j'ai dû le détruire. Mais j'ai un plan d'attaque de rechange."  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Drago demande à ce que tous ceux qui savent qui est Maël (devenu un vrai canon depuis son relookage par les soins de Parvati) se rassemblent secrètement. Il explique que sont père lui a ordonné de faire sortir tous les Serpentards de Poudlard pour le jeudi suivant, date de l'attaque massive. Dumbledore décide que tous les élèves seront évacués, mais que les professeurs resteront se battre. Une fois sorti du bureau, Drago demande à Harry s'il compte lui aussi rester. Harry confirme. Mais les trois filles ont le même projet.  
  
Le jour J, les élèves sont conduits par Hagrid hors de Poudlard. Les fantômes se cachent dans les murs, espèrant pouvoir aider (si Poudlard est détruit, ils ne pourront plus exister). Mais Harry et Drago ont faussé compagnie à Hagrid et se sont cachés dans la salle d'équipement de quidditch. Ils y retrouvent Hermione, Ginny et Maël.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?  
-Comme vous. On ne voulait pas manquer ça.  
-Vous aviez tout prévu?  
-On a décidé chacune séparément, répondit Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Ginny ou Maël rester si j'avais su.  
-Bon. On va dans la grande salle?"  
Une explosion venant précisément de là mit fin à toute hésitation. Quand les cinq jeunes arrivèrent, les mangemorts et les professeurs s'entre-tuaient en se poursuivant dans les salles. En fait, même Dumbledore avait dû aller se réfugier dans un couloir quelconque. Les mangemorts voulaient sortir. Mais à l'initiative de Drago, les cinq jeunes lancèrent des sorts pour faire s'abattre les murs devant les portes.  
"Tu vas payer, petite traîtresse. Adava Kedavra!"  
Maël s'effondra, et les quatre autres s'enfuirent, en abatant un mur derrière eux pour isoler Voldemort. Ils partirent à la poursuite d'un mangemort qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Serpentards avec un paquet. Ils le rattrapèrent (c'était Lucius Malefoy) et le stupéfixèrent. Les jeunes virent que le paquet était une bombe. Temps restant: 5 minutes.  
"Il faut la désamorcer! dit Hermione. Elle lança un sort pour ouvrir le boîtier, mais il refusa de cèder.  
-Inutile, dit Drago, elle a du être solidifié et renforcée par magie.  
-On dirait une petite bombe assez faible, dit Harry.  
-Il y a des sorts qui peuvent centupler la puissance d'une bombe moldue. On se barre!  
-Non, on la désamorce, protesta Ginny."  
Drago frappa la jeune fille au cou pour l'assomer. Il la prit dans ses bras et emprunta un passage secret connu des seuls Serpentards. Harry et Hermione partirent à sa poursuite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'accessoires de quidditch, où ils avaient laissé leurs balais. Drago prit son Nimbus 2005 et s'envola, toujours transportant Ginny inconsciente. Seuls deux balais à Poudlard pouvaient rivaliser avec le Nimbus 2005 spécialement commandé par Lucius Malefoy de Drago: l'Éclair de feu modifié par le technicien de l'équipe bulgare que Krum avait offert à Hermione (et qu'elle prétait à Ron, gardien de Griffondor) et l'Éclair infernal: incapable de rivaliser avec les ateliers Nimbus avant la sortie de l'Éclair II, les usine Éclair avaient sortit un kit rendant l'Éclair de feu plus rapide mais moins maniable que le Nimbus 2005: Harry s'était fait fixer ce kit lors de sa dernière visite au Près-au-Lard.  
Drago était donc poursuivi par deux balais très rapides. Il fonçait en ligne droite, ne pouvant évidement pas distancer ses deux poursuivants. Mais ceux-ci nosaient rien faire, de peur de faire tomber Ginny. Drago aussi semblait porter plus d'attention à la jeune fille qu'à lui-même. Les trois balais fonçaient toujours en ligne droite quand Poudlard explosa. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient éloignés et qu'ils allaient à plus de 300 km/h, car les débris volèrent très loin. Mais après l'explosion, Drago se posa. Il déposa délicatement Ginny par terre puis leva les mains en signe de rédition. Les duex autres avaient leurs baguettes braquées sur lui.  
"Désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de vous sauver tous les trois. Et personne, même Dimbledore, n'aurait pu arrêter cette bombe.  
-Enervatum." Ginny se releva, et les autres lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé.  
"C'est fini maintenant. Il n'y a plus de Voldemort.  
-Plus de Poudlard non plus.  
-On la reconstruira.  
-Mais est-ce qu'il faut dire quel fut le rôle de Maël?  
-Non. Des partisans de Voldemort pourraient tuer ses ancêtres.  
-Alors il faut garder le secret, mais le transmettre à ceux qui nous succèderont à la tête de cette nouvelle école. Il faudra construire une horloge du millenium, trouver Maël et l'envoyer dans le passé. Pour mourir.  
-C'est triste mais c'est bien la mission que nous devons confier à nos successeurs. Et nous devons jurer de garder ce secret entre nous."  
Ils firent le serment. Puis ils allèrent retrouver les autres élèves pour leur raconter ce qu'ils ne garderaient pas secret. En dehors de cette mission, Harry avait un autre objectif. Retrouverait-il Cho?  
  
FIN_ à suivre…_


	4. L'envoyé du cauchemar

L'envoye du cauchemar  
**la conjecture du millenium ****episode**** 4**   
  
  
Dans quel monde de cauchemar vivrait Maël si Voldemort avait triomphé! Qu'elle est fière d'avoir été placée à Potter, celle des quatre maisons de l'école d'Ismarion qui porte le nom du sorcier qui a joué le plus grand rôle dans la chute du mage noir. Mais pourquoi un sorcier semble croire qu'elle pourrait avoir joué un rôle dans cette guerre mille ans auparavant? Et pourquoi espère-t-il établir le règne du sorcier noir en la tuant aujourd'hui?  
  
[Un jour, la prof de Français nous a demandé d'écrire une lettre où nous demandions d'aller sur la planête Mars. Il fallait signer avec des prénoms futuristes. Au lieu de signer Mr Saturne, comme d'autres, j'ai signé Nicoluve Gendrax. Certains copains ayant continué à m'appeller Gendrax, j'ai fini par bien aimer ce surnom.]  
  
  
On se demande souvent, si l'on avait vécu sous une dictature, si on aurait eu le courage de devenir dissident. Qui ne connait pas la chanson _Né en 17 à Leidenstadt_? Mais Maël, elle, avait répondu à la question. Elle ne le savait pas, mais dans un monde dirigé par Voldemort, c'était elle qui l'avait renversé. Et avait renversé le cours du temps. Ainsi, Maël avait changé l'histoire. Cette Maël-là était morte. Mais la modification du cours du temps n'avait pas empêché que Maël naisse dans ce monde où Voldemort n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. C'était une autre Maël. Était-ce sûr? Le directeur d'Ismarion en doutait. Mille ans plus tôt, Granger, Weasley, Malefoy et Potter avaient fondé l'école d'Ismarion sur les ruines de Poudlard, détruite au cours de la bataille qui avait vu la chute de Voldemort. Ils avaient établi la théorie de la boucle: pour que le paradoxe temporel (Voldemort défait par une fille venue du futur alors que dans le futur issu de la défaite de Voldemort, le concours de circonstance qui envoya Maël dans le passé ne se reproduira pas) disparaisse, le directeur d'Ismarion était mis au courant de l'éxistence de Maël. Et devait protèger l'horloge du millenium, le plus puissant retourneur de temps jamais créé.  
  
Aujourd'hui, le directeur savait qu'il était celui qui accomplirait la mission que se transmettaient les héritiers des quatre fondateurs depuis des siècles: reconnaître Maël, la former, et l'expédier combattre Voldemort dans le passé. Tout en sachant qu'elle mourait. Mais les quatre disait qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier.Le problême était que des néo-mangemorts semblaient au courant de la mission du millenium, et bien décidés à la faire échouer.  
  
L'élève, le directeur l'avait reconnue. Maël Klostrom. Première dans toutes les matières. Une des filles les plus populaires de la maison Potter. Un seul ennemi déclaré: Dregor Shelton, le caïd de la maison Malefoy. Ce type-là harcelait toutes les autres maisons. Maël était sa cible favorite, avec Nicoluve Gendrax, de la maison Granger.  
  


"Maël, le directeur veut te voir.   
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?   
-On ne te reproche rien."   
Maël monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
"Maël, connais-tu l'histoire de la chute de Poudlard?  
-Oui. Poudlard a été détruite et tous ses professeurs tués par le mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ou morts dans l'explosion. Mais quatre élèves étaient restés pour empêcher que le mage noir ne s'enfuie. Et contrairement à eux, il est mort dans l'explosion.   
-Il y a une chose que peu de personnes savent, c'est qu'une troisième fille les a aidés.   
-Pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas parlé?   
-Pour la protèger. Cette fille venait du futur. Et tout me porte à croire que c'est vous.   
-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on jamais dit?   
-Moi seul connaissait les détails qui permettraient de la reconnaître. Si ton existence avait été connue de tous, les partisans du mage noir auraient tenté de te tuer. Ou de tuer tes parents avant ta naissance.   
-Et comment vais-je faire?   
-Nous avons développé un retourneur de temps très puissant, mes prédecesseurs et moi: l'horloge du millenium. Elle te permettra de remonter le temps d'un millénaire. Tu n'as pour l'instant pas besoin de connaître la date du voyage. Mais d'ici là, tu seras entraînée au combat magique. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas de mal à acquérir le niveau nécessaire.   
-Mais comment reviendrais-je?   
-Malheuresement c'est impossible. Tu finiras ta vie là-bas.   
-Je voudrais un peu de temps pour réfléchir.   
-Si je t'ai reconnue, c'est que tu es prête à accomplir cette mission."   
En fait, elle était placée devant le fait accompli. 

"Maël?   
-Que veux-tu Nico?   
-C'était pour quoi cette entrvue?   
-C'est mon affaire.   
-J'insisterait jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.   
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous complotez? demanda Dregor.   
-Dégage, dirent-ils à l'unisson en sortant leurs baguettes magiques."   
Ils l'eurent au bluf: si Dregor avait engagé la bataille, il aurait gagné: il était bien plus puissant. Mais bientôt, Maël allait suivre des cours pour devenir plus forte. Et Nicoluve comptait bien en faire autant, même si lui n'avait pas de raison précise.   
Mais Nicoluve finit par obtenir que Maël lui raconte sa mission. Il se mit à faire des recherches sur la bataille de Poudlard. 

"Maël?   
-Oui?   
-Tu savais qu'à l'origine Malefoy était du côté du mage noir?   
-Tout le monde le sait.   
-Il a changé de camp à cause d'un secret qui lui a été révèlé; il a pleuré en l'apprenant, et Granger l'a consolé.   
-Quel était ce secret?   
-Les horreurs qu'il commêtrait s'il devenait mangemort.   
-Qui lui a révèlé?   
-Il y a un grand flou là-dessus. Ce n'est pas par divination qu'ils l'ont su, mais par une "source bien plus sûre". J'ai l'impression que c'est toi.   
-Mais je ne le sais pas moi.   
-C'est ce qui me chifonne. Si le directeur d'Ismarion ne le sait pas, cela signifie qu'il est impossible de boucler la boucle temporelle.   
-Alors?   
-Alors la théorie de la boucle temporelle est peut-être fausse.   
-Et?   
-Tu n'es pas obligée de partir.   
-Tu n'aurais pas inventé tout ça pour me faire rester?   
-Je te jure que non!   
-Quoi que tu racontes, je pars." 

"Maël?   
-Professeur.   
-Maël, écoute. Un groupe de néo-mangemorts a été démantelé. Mais il semble qu'un des leurs soit en liberté, infiltré à Ismarion, prêt à agir.   
-Donc cherche à me tuer.   
-Oui.   
-C'est bon, je me méfierai.   
-Tu as un comportement irresponsable. Par exemple, tu n'aurais jamais dû tout raconter à Gendrax.   
-Comment savez-vous que je lui ai parlé?   
-Ismarion est sous surveillance.   
-Gendrax est asmol. Il ne peut pas être néo-mangemort.   
-Ce n'est pas une raison. Il peut à son tour le divulguer, et puis on peut vous enterdre. On dit que la probabilité pour qu'un secret soit divulgué est proportionnelle au carré du nombre de personnes au courant.  
-Je ferai attention, promis.  
-De toute façon c'est demain le grand départ. Viens à dix heures dans mon bureau.

"Maël?  
-Non, c'est secret.  
-Quand pars-tu? Je sais qu'ils te l'ont dit.  
-Demain. Mais je ne veux plus te voir.  
-Maël…"  
Mais Dregor avait entendu.  


Le lendemain, Maël fut au bureaui à l'heure dite. Mais Dregor, animagus, avait pris la forme d'une araignée. Nicoluve lui, suivait Maël à chaque pas, avec une cape d'invisibilité. Aucun des deux ne soupçonnait la présence de l'autre. Le directeur ouvrit un passage secret. Les trois élèves parvinrent à le suivre dans le couloir étroit. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'horloge du millenium. Alors l'araignée sauta de la robe de Maël. Dregor apparut.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Le directeur était mort. Dregor menaçait Maël de sa baguette. Nicoluve craint qu'en révèlant sa présence, il ne provoque la mort immédiate de la jeune fille. Mais il chercha son arme.  
"À quoi joues-tu?  
-Je suis le dernier des néo-mangemorts. Ma mission est de t'empêcher de nuire au mage noir.  
-Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche! Ce n'est pas le fait d'empêcher que je remonte le temps qui rétablira le mage noir.  
-Ah bon?  
-C'est une autre Maël qui a provoqué la chute du mage noir.  
-Alors pourquoi pars-tu dans le temps?  
-Je… Je ne sais pas.  
-Mais bien sûr. Avada Kedavra.  
-Non!"  
Nicoluve avait crié. Dregor tourna sa baguette vers le son. Mais Nicoluve lui fit exploser la main. Il jeta sa cape d'invisibilité. Il tenait dans la main une arme moldue. Une antiquité, mais tout de même: tir ultraprécis. Nicoluve avait désigné la baguette à l'ordinateur intègré, et le tir avait été dirigé sur la main, braisant la baguette et détruisant la main.  
"Que fais-tu ici?  
-Salaud, tu l'as tuée!  
-C'est une mission qui est plus importante que la vie de cette petite idiote. Tu ne vas quand même pas empêcher cette mission!  
-Je suis asmol moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu réussisses.  
-Je m'en fous. J'ai réussi.  
-Non. Elle avait raison. La théorie de la boucle temporelle est fausse. Les choses sont comme elles sont. l'intervention de la Maël de ce monde n'est pas nécessaire pour provoquer les événements qui se sont passés. Tuer Maël ne permettra pas la victoire du mage noir.  
-Alors pour que le mage noir triomphe?…  
-Il faudrait réécrire l'histoire encore une fois."  
Dregor comprit et plongea sur l'horloge du millenium. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Nicoluve avait dirigé sur lui un feu nourri. Maël vengée, Dregor s'abatit aux pieds de l'horloge. Nicoluve réfléchit. S'il remontait le temps, il pouvait permettre à l'autre Maël de défaire le mage noir sans se sacrifier pour autant. Et prévenir les fondateurs d'Ismarion d'interdire la création de retourneurs de temps, au lieu de faire construire l'horloge du millenium. Mais il pouvait commettre des erreurs qui provoqueraient la victoire du mage noir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque rien que pour retrouver la fille qu'il aimait. Il leva son arme et appuya sur la gachette. L'horloge du millenium n'existait plus. Plus personne ne réécrirait l'histoire. Les événements passés étaient gravés dans ta trame temporelle, on ne pourrait plus les effacer.  


FIN 


End file.
